


Gabe is bored-The Musical

by Cheryl1964



Series: Gabriel in Charge Verse [7]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel gets bored no one is safe.  Pure crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe is bored-The Musical

Gabriel was bored. The hell gates were closed, the majority of the ghosts that had been spit out with the closing of the gates had moved on and Earth was pretty much quiet. Looking down Gabriel realized that he wasn't the only one bored. Dean was sitting on a bed cleaning a gun that was already practically sterile and Sam was half-heartedly clicking links on his laptop. Well never let it be said that Gabriel didn't know how to liven things up.

"Hey kiddos!" The Archangel said as he suddenly appeared in the hunter's seedy little motel room. Dean automatically reached for his gun and Sam fell over backwards in his chair. "That happy to see me huh?" Gabriel smirked.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?" Sam asked picking himself up off the floor.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be running Heaven into the ground or something?" Dean grumbled.

"Nah, those fledglings can see to themselves for a while. Besides you two look bored. And since there's really nothing on TV up there, I'm hear to make you stars." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel don't you dare!" Sam managed to get out before he and Dean found themselves snapped away.

* * *

Sam suddenly found himself standing in the wings off-stage in an opulent theater. Dean however was standing onstage in front of a backdrop of a cornfield with a white picket fence in front of the backdrop. Dean was dressed from head to toe like an old west cowboy.

Suddenly Dean opened his mouth and began singing loudly and slightly off key.

_There's a bright golden haze on the meadow_

Dean clapped both hands over his mouth. His hands suddenly dropped down to the belt loops on his jeans thumbs hooking through the loops.

_There's a bright golden haze on the meadow_

The curtain began to rise and Dean began to saunter across the stage with a look of irritation on his face.

_The corn is as high as an elephant's eye, and it looks like it's climbin' clear up to the sky_

Sam now had his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his giggles. Dean was out on stage singing the opening number to the musical Oklahoma. Sam understood what Gabriel meant by making them stars.

  
_Oh, what a beautiful morning,_   
_Oh, what a beautiful day._   
_I got a beautiful feeling_   
_Everything's goin' my way._   


"You might not want to laugh Sammy, you turn is coming up soon." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Seriously Gabe, Oklahoma?" Sam asked.

"I happen to like Rogers and Hammerstein. And it could be worse, I could've chosen South Pacific." Gabriel said. "But the idea of Dean in a nun's habit is terrifying. Besides, Oklahoma has better musical numbers. At least I'm only making you guys and a few friends do my choice of highlight numbers."

Gabriel snapped his fingers as Dean sauntered of the other side of the stage and suddenly the cornfield backdrop was a train station backdrop and Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord dressed like a cowboy was on stage looking confused. Music started and Kevin started to sing.

  
_I got to Kansas City on a Friday_   
_By Saturday I learned a thing or two_   
_For up to then I didn't have an idea_   
_Of what the modern world was coming to!_   
_I counted twenty gas buggies going' by theirselves_   
_Almost every time I took a walk._   
_And I put my ear to a Bell Telephone and a strange woman started in to talk!_   


"Oops Sam you're up next, time to get into costume." Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers. Sam was now wearing a gingham print dress and a matching bonnet.

Kevin was just finishing up his number and Gabriel gave Sam a push out onto stage just in time to hear Dean yell from the Audience "Nice Dress Samantha!"

Sam glared a the dark space beyond the lights with his best bitchface even as his mouth opened and words tumbled out.

  
_I'm just a girl who can't say no,_   
_I'm in a terrible fix_   
_I always say "come on, lets go"_   
_Just when I ought to say nix!_   
_When a person tries to kiss a girl,_   
_I know she ought to give his face a smack._   
_But as soon as someone kisses me,_   
_I somehow, sort of, want to kiss him back!_   


Sam soon came to the end of his number and found himself sitting in the audience along with Kevin and Dean. The first new face to appear on the stage was Hel. "Really Daddy? I'm destroying every copy of Oklahoma I can find when this is over."

"Oh come on, Hel you love playing the part of Laurie!" Gabriel said as he snapped into a seat on the front row and opened a pack of Sugar Babies.

Hel gave a sigh and began to sing.

  
_Out of my dreams and into your arms I long to fly_   
_I will come as evening comes to woo a waiting sky._   
_Out of my dreams and into the hush of falling shadows,_   
_When the mist is low and stars are breaking through_   
_Then out of my dreams I'll go into a dream with you._   


Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly Thor appeared with a annoyed roar of "LOKIIIII!"

Another snap and Balthazar, Castiel, Joshua, Darius and Jormungandr appeared all dressed like saloon girls. Even Fenrir was present trying to bite at the black lace garters on his hind legs with a growl.

"You know Gabriel, most people just play Monopoly or Scrabble when they get bored." Balthazar snapped "And is it really necessary for us to look like we just escaped from Miss Kitty's Saloon?"

"I do not understand." Castiel frowned. "Is Miss Kitty related to Miss Piggy?"

The humans in the audience all burst out laughing. Before Dean explained "Miss Kitty owned the Long Branch Saloon on Gunsmoke Cas."

"Oh the women from the den of inequity that Marshall Matt Dillon frequents, I understand." Castiel nodded. "I hope we are not expected to 'go upstairs' with the patrons."

Gabriel shook his head. "Will you all shut up and dance? You're ruining the dream sequence!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and the assorted angels and Pagans began dancing around the stage. When the Dance sequence was over the dancers all found themselves sitting in the audience. When Gabriel snapped his fingers.

"Gabriel! You wouldn't!" Castiel said aghast as the MacManus twins now appeared on stange and for once they were not identically dressed. Connor was dressed like a cowboy and Murphy was now wearing a pair of overalls and a straw hat. The two blinked at each other before they suddenly broke out in song and danced a lively Irish jig.

  
_The farmer and the cowman should be friends._   
_Oh, the farmer and the cowman should be friends._   
_One man likes to push a plough, the other likes to chase a cow,_   
_But that's no reason why they cain't be friends._   


_Territory folks should stick together,_

  
_Territory folks should all be pals._   
_Cowboys dance with farmer's daughters,_   
_Farmers dance with the ranchers' gals._   


As soon as the twin's number was over, everyone else found themselves back on stage as the music cued for the finale. Even Gabriel had dressed himself up as a peddler and joined them.

  
_Ooook-lahoma, where the wind comes sweepin' down the plain_   
_And the wavin' wheat can sure smell sweet_   
_When the wind comes right behind the rain._   
_Oklahoma, Ev'ry night my honey lamb and I_   
_Sit alone and talk and watch a hawk_   
_Makin' lazy circles in the sky._   


  
_We know we belong to the land_   
_And the land we belong to is grand!_   
_And when we say_   
_Yeeow! Ayipioeeay!_   
_We're only sayin'_   
_You're doin' fine, Oklahoma!_   
_Oklahoma O.K._   


"That was fun!" Gabriel exclaimed while everyone glared at him. "Who's up for doing Jesus Christ Superstar next?"

The entire disgruntled cast looked at him for a second before they all took off their hats and began hitting him with them. Well everyone except Sam who didn't have a hat owing to the fact that he was wearing a dress, but he did have a reticule. He didn't even mind Dean pointing out that Sam was beating up an Archangel with his purse.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics quoted are the work of Rogers and Hammerstein. I would like to apologize for the way Gabriel butchered your classic!


End file.
